Yusuf Sabir VGCP (Oishi Kawaii VGCP)
"YOUR A F***ING SLUT~ Yusuf to Green ProDuctions when they 1st Met. "I wish Green ProDuctions can go to hell"~ Yusuf in his Discussion talking about Green ProDuctions Dead. ''' Yusuf Sabir '''is a member of ISIS cause he calls people Jews. He is a Threat in the Youtube Community and is #21 in TransformersGuy48's List of Major Problems (21!) About Yusuf Sabir is a Hebrew User who likes to Call other People Jews, Make Videos out of Others and Touch other Girls Butt and Boobs, so basically, he is the Hebrew Version of DeviousDieselFan1999 VGCP. He got terminated, but came back when he saw himself in the Dumbfucks list. He kept coming back and getting Terminated, until he gave up. Allies Sky, Boomboxer, Haruhi, Chloe The animator, DeviousDieselFan1999 VGCP, Hatsune Miku, Hitler, ISIS, L Ryan, Rachael, KirbyComedian UTTP, Kang Ha Neul Enemies Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Green ProDuctions, MArio, Luigi, Black Yoshi, Shrek, Spoderman, Dedpol, Dolan, Morky, Gooby, Grog, Woody, Chef Pee Pee, Jackie Chu, MikeTheKoopa Warrior (Michael Volk), DetectiveKidd1152, Panty and Stocking Lover 10000, TTTEFanatic25000, How he came to GoAnimate He was Oishi Kawaii VGCP, until he became a Hebrew Bastard who calls people Jews. He threatens people to hate Dark Boomboxer and like ShitBoxer. He also threatens people to Like TrentComedian, Leave him alone if you bully him. He acts like CalebComedian to Painless Pentagram, but this time, with Green ProDuctions Universe. Crimes #Stole Joaquin&LucasFTWGeorgia&YoutubeWarsFTL EDCP Avatar design, which will make Ellie Cry #Calls others a Jewish Muslim if you Disagree with him (ex, If you hate Boomboxer, He will call you a Jewish Fucker) #makes you to leave trent alone #He will fap with you when he's angry #He want's you to like ##Chloe ##Trent ##Boomboxer ##Sky ##Beepboxer ##BlastBoxer ##Diesel #He can't be a real EDCP member if he's just going to Poop on Jamie Mertens or Fap with Chloe #He want's Alex Kimble Dead #He hates Kai the Deemenator and CollosalD #He will Hate you if you do one thing to him #He will find you in your sleep if you hate him #He also Hates Transformersguy48 #He won't let you Like Dark Boomboxer and Evil Sky #He has major Issues #He sockpuppeted Oishi Kawaii, Haruhi, some army dude, and Scorpion Quotes *HEBREW, HEBREW, HEBREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *LEAVE TRENT ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lame lame Lame Lame LAME! *YUSUF SABIR! *Fap.... Relationships Green ProDuctions Universe Yusuf's #1 Main enemy Trivia *He's the Hebrew Version of SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP (as of Yusuf is also a Pedophile). *He's Also Butthurted like CalebComedian **Both tell you what to do **Both Tell you to either Like/Dislike a certain thing. **Both are Babies *He is the same Like Kang Ha Neul who likes to be ButtHurted and Rage on Green ProDuctins Universe. Well in that case, they both Hate Panty and Stocking Lover 10000 1/2/3 VGCP. *He could Possibly be Green ProDuctions Universe Sucks (as he has a real hatred over Green ProDuctions for liking Dark Boomboxer). *He's also a False EDCP member for making videos out of users *He gave up, but then at December 13, 2015, he returned. Since he hasn't posted anything, his channel is dead Category:ISIS Category:Rasist Category:Perverts Category:Pedophiles Category:Al Qaedanimate Category:Males Category:Nazi's Category:Jackie Chu's Dumb list Category:Antagonist